


How couldn’t you see it?

by CandlesinRome



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesinRome/pseuds/CandlesinRome
Summary: Ed Alberto stupido si sentiva, stupido a sperare che Aureliano magicamente provasse anche solo un briciolo dell’amore che provava lui, stupido a sperare che lo desiderasse, che lo volesse, che non fosse lì solo per fargli incontrare il creatore.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Kudos: 10





	How couldn’t you see it?

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente ne riletto ne corretto, tutto quello che scrivo lo scrivo per divertirmi.   
> Il mio romano fa pietà quindi ne ho tenuto il minimo sindacale.

La prima cosa che percepì, quando si svegliò, fu il calore che due pesanti braccia irradiavano per tutto il suo corpo ed il forte odore di mare ed acqua di colonia. Avrebbe potuto riconoscere quel profumo fra mille, ed il calore che minacciava di penetrare fin in fondo alla sua anima poteva provenire da una sola persona al mondo.  
Una tagliente sensazione di panico si stava iniziando a muovere dentro di lui, come cazzo gli era venuto in mente di lasciarsi andare così? Aureliano lo avrebbe odiato al suo risveglio, di questo era certo. Percepì i postumi della sbronza farsi strada nel suo stomaco, e il bisogno di rimettere crescere esponenzialmente ad ogni minuto in più trascorso in quel letto.  
Si girò per un secondo, un solo secondo, nel quale si concesse di ammirare la faccia addormentata di Aureliano, premuta sul cuscino come quella di un bambino, con le labbra semi aperte ed i raggi solari che ne illuminavano la bellezza, già di per se disarmante.  
Si rese conto che dopo aver avuto il privilegio di quella vista sarebbe potuto morire senza porre alcuna resistenza.  
Alzò delicatamente il braccio di Aureliano dal suo corpo, ma tutte le azioni che seguirono, alzarsi, rivestirsi, cercare le sue scarpe, furono pervase da frenesia e panico, ed un grandissimo baccano.  
Mentre le sue mani tremolanti cercavano di allacciare le scarpe sentì un sottile lamento provenire dall’ammasso di coperte sul letto di Aureliano, gli veniva quasi da piangere al solo pensiero.  
Aureliano si strofinò gli occhi, si era svegliato con il sorriso stampato sulla faccia, notò Alberto, con un velo di confusione.  
"Che cazzo fai, oh?"  
Fu la prima cosa che disse, osservando Spadino così ovviamente intento ad andare via il più possibile.  
"Che cazzo faccio? Faccio che me ne vado a casa da mia moglie, che è mejo pe tutti"  
"Oh ma non dì cazzate, Spadì. Che cazzo te ne mai fregato a te de Angelica"  
A questo punto Aureliano era in piedi e si avvicinava a Spadino come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, le sue mani erano insistenti mentre cercavano di bloccare il ragazzo più basso sul posto.  
"Non me devi rompe, io me ne vado a casa, tanto lo sappiamo tutti e due che ieri abbiamo fatto una gran cazzata" e oh se non si sentì morire ad ogni singola parola nel momento esatto in cui la pronunciava.  
Le espressioni di Aureliano continuavano a confonderlo, a sentire quelle parole fu come se il sorriso nella sua faccia crollò, lasciando spazio, Alberto osò pensare, ad una nauseante tristezza.  
"Ma fai quel cazzo che ti pare, vai da Angelica o dai quei ragazzetti che te piacciono tanto, sai che me frega"  
L’Adami fu volutamente indisponente in ogni singola parola, e si sentì quasi allo stesso livello di un ragazzino offeso ed alla prima cotta.  
Ma che cazzo, per una volta che oso aprire le porte questo me le sbatte in faccia.  
"Vabbè si, ciao anche a te, Aurelià" impastò Spadino, prima di andarsene il più in fretta possibile.  
Aureliano si stava facendo un caffè mentre sentì la macchina di Alberto lasciare il parcheggio, poteva giurare di non aver assaporato niente di più amaro in vita sua.  
———  
"Ma hai intenzione de sta lì a piagnucolare tutto il giorno?"  
"Angè oh, non me rompere il cazzo pure tu"  
Alberto si rigirò dall’altra parte del letto, dove attualmente era poggiato con la radio sul comodino ad ascoltare l’ennesima lagna.  
"Me pari proprio un regazzino comunque" aggiunse Angelica, che continuava ad osservarlo con un sorrisetto mal celato.  
Spadino si limitò a sospirare, ma corse a spegnere la radio, perché cazzo se era vero, si stava comportando come un bambino offeso.  
"Poi io il problema non l’ho ancora capito, tu o vuoi, lui te vole, de che te lamenti"  
Alle parole di Angelica la stretta nel suo petto diventò insopportabile  
"Se vabbè, me vuole. Angè stava più ubriaco de tuo padre al matrimonio nostro, e poi lui e Nadia se amano e io non mi metterei mai in mezzo, anche avessi speranze. E mo chiudiamo che mi stai a fa sembrà un bambino con la cotta"  
Angelica ridacchiò alle sue parole, ma che cazzo?  
"Ma se amano de che? Da mo che non stanno più insieme, e te lo posso assicurare visto che so tre sere che con Nadia ce limono io"  
Spadino fu pervaso da un senso di euforia, che stranamente non era scaturito dal fatto che Aureliano fosse disponibile, ma dalla felicità della sua Angelica, che a quanto pare non era poi così diversa da lui.  
"Ci siamo trovati, tu ed io, eh?" Una risata sincera alleggeriva la sua voce, mentre portò le mani ad accarezzare con adorazione il viso di sua moglie.  
Lei sorrise, senza lasciarsi andare a troppe smancerie  
"Ma in tutto questo tu a me stai a pensà?"  
Il loro discorso fu tagliato corto dal cugino di Alberto, che bussò per avvisarlo che niente di meno che Aureliano Adami lo aspettava alla porta.  
Spadino scattò in piedi, e si portò le mani ai capelli in un disperato tentativo di sembrare lo spadino di sempre; dopo la doccia non si era minimamente preoccupato di sistemarsi la cresta, che ora gli ricadeva sul volto come se fosse un paggetto qualunque. Non fece in tempo a fare nulla però, perché Angelica lo trascinò verso la porta, facendo segno di muoversi e ricordandogli quanto sembrasse uno stupido ragazzino.  
Ed Alberto stupido si sentiva, stupido a sperare che Aureliano magicamente provasse anche solo un briciolo dell’amore che provava lui, stupido a sperare che lo desiderasse, che lo volesse, che non fosse lì solo per fargli incontrare il creatore.   
Se arrivò alla macchina di Aureliano, che lo aspettava nel parcheggio, fu solo per amore di Angelica e perché un po’ aveva paura di quest’ultima.  
Non sapeva dire se Aureliano lo stesse guardando, da sotto gli occhiali da sole, e forse era meglio così. Prese coraggio ed aprì lo sportello, sedendosi al posto dei passeggeri. Il ragazzo di Ostia non disse proprio nulla, ma mise in moto e lo portò via; Alberto riuscì a notare che la sua mano, stretta forte al volante, tremava più delle proprie.  
Lo portò al mare, o almeno, in un parcheggio vicino al mare, perché di certo non lo fece scendere. Le sue mani tremavano ancora quando si tolse gli occhiali e si girò prima verso di lui, per un istante, e poi di nuovo verso il volante.  
"Non te capisco, giuro. Mi riempi una vita di sensi di colpa, perché dici che mi vuoi, e quando faccio io qualcosa per te, tu.." gesticolava, e lo faceva freneticamente, cercando in tutti modi di farsi capire, e lo sapevano tutti e due che con le parole non era bravo.  
"Nadia e Angelica si vedono" le parole di Alberto uscirono senza alcun pensiero a precederle, solo con il disperati intento di colmare i vuoti.  
"Tanti auguri?" Rispose Aureliano confuso, le sopracciglia adorabilmente contratte. Adorabilmente?  
"Stavo a di che-"  
"Pensavo mi avresti odiato" disse Spadino, parlandogli sopra "Pensavo mi avresti odiato come quel giorno, che cazzo, lo penso ancora. Con te non capisco mai un cazzo"  
"Io sono uno stronzo, e lo sono sempre stato, ma odiarti va oltre quello che posso fare. Come fai a non capirlo, Albè? Io me prenderei venti proiettili per te."  
Ci fu qualche momento di assoluto silenzio, colmato solo da respiri frenetici ed il rumore della gamba di Spadino che tremava contro il pavimento della macchina.  
"Comunque tu venti pallottole te le prenderesti pure per cane, non è che mi fai sentire tanto speciale"  
Aureliano rise ed Alberto si sentì come se avesse realizzato il suo scopo sulla terra.   
"Ma tu sei speciale" riprese poi il più grande "Tu sei speciale e mi hai completamente stravolto la vita, hai tirato fuori cose di me che mio padre aveva sotterrato con la forza ed è per questo, è per questo che pensavo di odiarti, ma non avevo capito che mi avevi fatto il regalo più bello del mondo. Spadì, tu mi hai restituito me stesso, come fai a non capirlo? Non te ne accorgi da solo che senza di te io sono perso?"  
Alberto ormai piangeva, e valevano poco i tentativi di nasconderlo. E avrebbe voluto dirgli tutto, ma non sarebbe servito a niente anche se fosse stato capace di farlo, si limitò a saltargli poco elegantemente addosso, e a sussurrare un ti amo, talmente impercettibile che Aureliano pensò di esserselo immaginato.  
Si baciarono per ore, forse giorni, ma che gliene fregava, non era mai stato meglio. Si ritrovarono ore dopo, finalmente sulla spiaggia a bere una birra, le loro mani si cercavano e si toccavano impacciate, erano fin troppi timidi per essersi già scoperti in tutti i modi all’uomo conosciuti.  
"Mi piacciono sti capelli" affermò ad un certo punto Aureliano.  
Alberto lo contradisse subito ma rideva comunque, rideva sempre quella sera.  
Aureliano lasciò che un altro sorso di birra scendesse nella sua gola, e dio, non aveva assaporato mai niente di più dolce.


End file.
